A. Field
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for executing a money deposit transaction.
B. Related Art
Such systems are known in a wide variety. EP 0 811208 B1, for example, describes a money depositing apparatus, in which bank notes are inserted in bundles, isolated, checked, the accepted bank notes are supplied to an intermediate storage device not accessible for the operator during the ongoing transaction and the not accepted bank notes are supplied to a freely accessible return pocket. If the operator agrees to the final storage of the accepted bank notes, these bank notes are transferred from the intermediate storage device into a bank note cassette and are finally stored therein protected against an unauthorized access by the operator.
Such apparatuses, for example, serve for a depositor, e.g. a retailer, being able to deposit his daily receipts of cash money without the aid of bank clerks and the automatically determined nominal value of the inserted bank notes being credited to a bank account of the depositor.
Usually the bank notes deposited in such money depositing apparatus are checked by sensors, for example, as to currency, denomination, authenticity, state etc. Bank notes, the assessment of which is problematic, are returned into the freely accessible return pocket to the depositor. All other bank notes, in particular recognized authentic bank notes being in a good state are accepted and finally stored in the bank note cassette.
However, after having completed the deposition of e.g. his daily receipts, the depositor often wishes to receive a certain amount of bank notes, that he needs e.g. as change for the next day.
For dispensing change, however, a greater effort is required, since beside the apparatus for accepting bank notes a further apparatus for dispensing bank notes has to be provided, or the apparatus for accepting bank notes has to be extended in such a way, that already withheld bank notes can again be dispensed.
Therefore it is the problem of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for executing a money deposit transaction, which permit that after the completion of the money deposit transaction with a minimum of effort a certain amount of bank notes is made available to a depositor.